


The Charm

by Rattation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet Petra Ral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattation/pseuds/Rattation
Summary: Levi receives something special from Petra.This drabble was made to celebrate the Rivetra weekend on August 10th 2019





	The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rivetra one shot! I love this couple and I wish Petra was still alive :(  
Also I apologize in advance for any mistake you see, English is not my first language but I tried my best <3
> 
> (Inspired in Japanese charms)

Levi heard a soft knock in his door, he lifted his head from the bunch of paperwork he was working on to see Petra entering his chambers. 

-Heichou- she said with her characteristic sweet voice -I wanted to give you something before we go to the expedition outside the walls-

Levi stared at her, his expression was unreadable. Still, Petra was used to that and she took his silence as her cue to continue.

-I made you a charm- she took a little package from her jacket and showed it to Levi. Her cheeks were slightly red, meaning she was embarrassed.

-A charm? That’s uncharacteristic of you- he said, crossing his arms. He was curious to see the charm but at the same time he knew from her expression that it would be problematic to accept it because it wasn’t a simple present from a soldier to his superior.

-I know its not entirely appropriate to give presents like this but I would like you to accept it just this one time- she put the small package on his desk and turn around to leave.

-Thank you- were his only words as he watched her close the door of his office.

Once he was alone he took the package and opened it. Inside there was a gray charm made of cloth. It had the words “victory” and “life” beautifully sewed all over it. It was hand made, Petra had made that, with her hands, just for him. 

Levi chuckled, he knew of her feelings towards him but what about his own feelings… He closed his eyes and sighed, he had fallen for her and these feelings were unavoidable and unstoppable. He decided that very moment that he would tell Petra how he felt when they came back from the 57th expedition outside the walls, because they would come back, the charm was the prove of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
